The present invention relates to a suction table apparatus for a numerical control machine in which a process board having a curved edge is sucked on pads by being positioned against rule stoppers.
In the prior art, there is provided a numerical control router in which a head structure having plural heads is moved by a servomotor along rails attached to a front side of a cross beam on the upper portion of a base member. Plural movement frames are respectively moved and positioned by a servomotor in parallel on a table frame. Plural movement pad frames are mounted to move on the movement frames, respectively, by a servomotor, and suction pads are respectively mounted on the movement pad frames to move up and down by cylinders, whereby the movement frames and the movement pad frames are positioned in predetermined spaces, respectively.
However, in the numerical control machine in the prior art, though a rectagular process board can be positioned on the suction pads on the table frame to be processed, a process board having a curved edge can not be positioned on the suction pad on the table frame.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a suction table apparatus for a numerical control machine in which the rule stopper frames and pad frames are respectively mounted to move on long support members, whereby a rectangular process board and a process board having a curved edge can be positioned and sucked on the suction pads.
In order to accomplish the above and other objects, the present invention comprises a plurality of long support members mounted in be moved to a width direction of a table, rule stopper frames are mounted to be moved along the long support members, respectively, near one end thereof, rule stoppers are respectively attached to up and down cylinders mounted on the rule stopper frames, respectively, pad frames are mounted to be moved along the long support members in spaces adjacent the rule stopper frames, respectively, and suction pads, respectively, are attached to up and down cylinders mounted on each of the pad frames.